


Basic

by MissMegh



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, Hux has been around the galaxy a few times, Kink mentions, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sensual Play, Snark, kylo is into it, little bit of Feelings if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:52:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMegh/pseuds/MissMegh
Summary: Ren has some gaps in his experience, but Hux is a lot more well-rounded. They decide to fill each others' gaps.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kylux Week 2016. Day 1: First Times. I am very late!
> 
> There are a few kinks mentioned, but not described in detail: figging, bondage, roleplay, sounding, and wax play.

It took Hux two days and three rounds of bed-scorching sex to find out. The first clue was the way Ren dropped to his knees so fast they audibly cracked; the second was the look on his face in spite of that. Hux tried not to purr at either of these things. He only partially succeeded. “You like it that much, then?”

Despite having literally ripped Hux’s shirt open a minute ago, Ren blushed like a teenager even as he nuzzled into Hux’s caressing hand. “Maybe. Want to see your face while I do.”

“Is that so.” Hux sucked the corner of his lip into his mouth, watching Ren lap at his swelling cock through his regulation briefs. “I wouldn’t have picked this— _ mmm— _ as your favorite, but I certainly won’t complain.”

“You’d better not,” Ren mumbled, though the way his eyes went glossy as he pulled Hux’s briefs down to his knees softened the acid in his words.

Hux stifled a moan at the soft promise of Ren’s warm breath on his skin and let his head drop back, bracing on his hands. His elbows shook just a little; he sternly ordered them not to buckle once Ren actually started. Which he would. ...Any minute now.

Hux raised his head back up, brows drawing down. “Problem?”

“No.” Ren’s ears were going red, and he kept licking his lips and darting his eyes from Hux’s face to his cock and back, and what the hell was the holdup? “Just. Give me a moment.”

“If you’re having trouble remembering what goes where, I can help with that,” Hux drawled.

“I know how to do it,” Ren snapped, “I just haven’t—” He bit off whatever he’d intended to follow up with, and Hux nearly prodded him for the rest of it until it occurred to him that the important part of that sentence may already have been voiced.

“Ren,” he said slowly, and he could not  _ believe  _ he was having this conversation with the man who had fucked him raw against a conference room wall not twenty-four hours ago, “do you mean to tell me that you’ve never sucked cock before?”

Ren had gone thoroughly scarlet by now, and had pulled distressingly far away from Hux’s erection. “It doesn’t matter.”

“Doesn’t it? I already know you like to bite.”

“Stop laughing.”

“I’m not laughing, I’m incredulous,” Hux corrected, sitting up further so he could reach Ren’s face. His mouth was much too far away from Hux’s cock, and Hux clicked his tongue in annoyance when Ren scowled and made to increase that distance. “Oh, for kriff’s sake, stop fussing. I’m just surprised, is all. You certainly didn’t feel inexperienced this morning.”

Some of Ren’s glower faded, turning into a bit of a smirk. “I’ve done  _ that  _ before.”

“And will again, if I have any say in it. Now come back here.” Hux had already figured out that commands worked wonders on Kylo Ren as long as he pitched his voice correctly, and this time was no different. Ren made a low noise of approval and bent fully to the task, sucking Hux’s cockhead into his mouth like he was lapping up thick cream. Hux swore, his hands buried in Ren’s thick curls and shaking with the effort of staying unclenched. Virgins never took to that well.

“Breathe through your nose,” Hux panted when Ren came up for air for the third time in as many minutes. “This really is very basic, Ren.”

“Yeah?” Ren growled, his ears red again but his eyes black and daring. “You want to find someone else to give you your dose of ‘basic’?”

“That doesn’t ev— _ hnnnn— _ ” Hux folded over Ren’s head with a low whine as Ren dragged his teeth very carefully along sensitive skin. “I didn’t say it’s a bad thing,” he gasped. “You haven’t any bad habits to unlearn, at least.”

Ren made some indignant-sounding noises that had Hux hissing swears again; he pulled away with a sharp  _ pop.  _ “I’m not an untrained dog.”

Hux managed to catch his breath, meeting Ren’s challenging eyes with a wild grin tugging at his lips. “Oh?” he breathed, finally giving in and yanking hard on Ren’s hair. The groan that spilled out of those pretty lips made his gut clench and his cock twitch. “Because I guarantee I can teach you to sit up and beg.”

 

 

“So if that’s ‘basic’ to you,” Kylo murmured when they’d gone still in the bed and their breathing had gone mostly back to normal, “what’s ‘kinky’?”

Hux sighed heavily, casting his eyes toward the ceiling lights. “That word is crass and trite. If you travel enough of the galaxy, you’ll find that every place has different taboos. Nothing is inherently shocking. Any sex act can become standard.” Honestly, ‘kinky.’ Sometimes it was hard to believe Ren was only a few years younger than Hux.

Ren rolled his head toward Hux, brows quirked. “You’re saying you’ve tried everything?”

“Of course not,” Hux huffed. “I have, however, had a wide range of experiences.”

“So you’re saying you’re unshockable.”

“Let’s say ‘difficult to perturb.” Hux slanted his own gaze right back at Ren. “I don’t want you attempting some sort of jump scare in an effort to prove me wrong.”

“Hmn.” That was definitely a smirk, damn him. “I wouldn’t need that.”

“Yes, well, let’s not try.”

Ren chuckled, rolling toward Hux and propping his head up on one hand. The other traced a pleasantly tingling trail along the top of Hux’s thigh and over his hip. “I’ll bet I can find something too kinky even for you.”

It was as childish as Ren ever was, and yet Hux fought the urge to grin at the challenge and the teasing. He kept his voice dry despite the fingers slowly circling his navel. “There are many things that simply don’t interest me, Ren. That doesn’t mean they’re too ‘kinky’ for me, it means they’re unarousing.”

“Fine, then.” Slight drag of fingernails, very close to Hux’s groin. He could feel his cock starting to wake again. “I’ll find something you haven’t tried before.”

“A much more reasonable goal.” Hux rolled over completely, pressing Ren back onto the bed and nipping his plush lips. “Still unlikely, but more reasonable.”

 

  
If he’d realized Ren would be popping up to quiz him on his sexual experience at the least convenient times possible in the coming weeks, Hux might have been firmer about the jump scare thing.

After the first few times, though, it was old hat. Also, the expression on Ren’s face when Hux described ‘figging’ was truly priceless.

 

 

“Here’s one. Bondage.”

“Which kind?”

“There’s different kinds?”

“Yes, Ren. Which one would you like to try first?”

 

 

“Roleplay?”

“Nothing involving latex, I’m allergic.”

“...what the hell has latex got to do with it?”

Hux smirked. “Oh, this  _ is _ going to be fun.”

 

 

“Got it. Sounding.”

“Well, aren’t you full of surprises.”

“Hah! So do you want to try it?”

“I already have, but I’m rather intrigued that you do.”

_ “Kriff.” _

 

 

“How have you tried _all_ these things,” Ren groused, slightly muffled by the way his face was mashed into the coverlet.

“Thorough research and experimentation.” Hux delicately peeled a piece of hardened wax away from Ren’s back, making him shiver. “I think a better question is, how haven’t you?”

“Force training doesn’t leave a lot of spare time.” Ren shifted his head so that he wasn’t speaking into the mattress. “I had other things to do.”

“As you like. It’s rather nice, anyway.”

“What is?” Ren blinked blearily up at him as Hux uncuffed his hands.

“Watching you experience things for the first time.” Hux maneuvered Ren’s right arm into a more comfortable position, chafing his wrist gently to encourage circulation. “Seeing your face as you feel it.” He shifted over Ren’s body so he could reach the left wrist. Ren watched him, eyes oddly bright and focused. The intense attention was nearly tangible on his skin. Hux wasn’t sure he liked it. “Not having maintenance complaining at me every three days about lightsaber damage,” he added.

“Hey.”

“Oh, come on, you know it’s true. You’re hardly ever homicidal these days.” Hux peeled the last bit of wax sharply off of Ren’s ass, making him yelp. “Positively mellow, even.”

“It’s your ass,” Ren shot back, though his tone was too lazy to hold any real bite. “It cures everything. Apply topically, take as needed.” He grinned over his shoulder, then cursed with a laugh when Hux slapped him smartly across one of the still-red weals on his thigh.

“It’s terrible that you think you’re funny. Get up, my turn.”

Commands still worked, even if Ren took his time rolling out of the way and peeling back the sticky layer of sheet so Hux could have a more-or-less dry surface. Hux settled in with his arms folded under his chin, letting his eyes slide shut and his muscles loosen. Ren’s hands smoothing over his skin made him sigh a little, slow and satisfied.

“Massage oil in the dresser,” he mumbled, then made a sleepy enquiring noise when he felt Ren’s lips brush across his shoulder.

“Thought I’d try something different,” Ren murmured. Hux contemplated demanding his promised massage, but Ren was still stroking slowly everywhere with his big hands, and his mouth felt rather lovely, whatever he was doing with it. Hux settled again, tacitly acquiescing. “If this doesn’t do the trick, I still want my massage,” he warned.

“Noted.” Ren’s hands widened their range, staying light and petting. His lips traced across Hux’s shoulders, teeth occasionally coming out to leave tiny nips in Hux’s skin. Hux twitched at a slow bite to the nape of his neck, breath coming faster. What was Ren doing?

Soft kisses down the length of his spine. Teeth scraping delicately against the lower ridges of his ribs. Caressing hands over his hips and sides. Hux would have called it a brutal attack if it wasn’t so  _ slow,  _ so careful. He shivered and bit his lip to keep from making noise, but soft, sharp breaths through his nose betrayed him anyway.

Ren’s enormous hands palmed his ass, kneading the way he did in a massage, and Hux let out a slow breath. This was just a precursor, then. Ren liked to tease him, get him riled. It certainly did that, he had to admit. He might have to demand this sort of thing all the t—

_ “Ah!” _

Hux jumped at the bite Ren laid on his left cheek, held down firmly by one massive arm. Ren chuckled, soothing the bite with a lick, but Hux couldn’t calm down, Ren was lying between his thighs, nuzzling at the cleft of his ass, spreading—

“Fuck,” Hux hissed, gripping the sheets in earnest now as Ren blew a thin stream of air across Hux’s exposed hole. “What—you— _ Ren—” _

“Relax,” Ren murmured, then licked a thick, hot line right between Hux’s cheeks. Hux yelped, bucking at the sensation; it was so much, too much, what was Ren  _ doing  _ down there, how had he even—

Ren’s tongue pressed languidly against the divot of Hux’s ass, and Hux saw stars.

He was moaning now, past words, his legs spread and hips arched as Ren worked him open with kneading fingers and a tongue like fire. He hadn’t ever felt this laid-open, licked hollow like soft fruit from a rind. Every clever twist and flick made Hux cry out, the shocks of pleasure only growing. He whined when Ren pulled back, thighs shaking, lacking the coherence to beg for more.

“You’re amazing,” Ren panted, dragging his fingers hard over Hux’s thighs, spreading them further. “I didn’t think you could make those sounds.”

“Don’t stop,” Hux begged, his tongue thick and clumsy and unsure of what went where.  “Ren—nh—just—”

“You want more?” Ren’s voice had dropped half an octave, and Hux shuddered at the rumble of it against his skin. “Want me to eat you up?”

“ _ Yes, more, stars damn it, Ren—” _

“Fuck, you’re beautiful,” Ren breathed, pressing a kiss to the small of Hux’s back before he ducked back down.

Hux sobbed at the feeling of Ren’s tongue fucking him, hard and wet and nothing he’d ever felt before. Ren was relentless now, determined, and Hux recognized this overwhelming feeling, the inexorable result of Kylo Ren’s complete focus, his attention, his  _ adoration— _

Hux cursed and called and came, Ren’s name on his tongue.

Ren kept at him all through the orgasm; once Hux was able to process something other than pleasure he vaguely registered Ren’s soft gasps and quick movements as he chased his own release. It didn’t take very long, Hux noted, vaguely pleased with himself. It was even more pleasant when Ren scooted up to curl himself around Hux, burying his face against Hux’s neck. Hux hummed soft approval.

“Good?”

“Fucking hell, Ren,” Hux sighed, laughing a little. “Where did you learn to do that?”

“Around.” Hux could feel Ren’s smile against his skin as easily as he could feel his nonchalant shrug. “Did you like it?”

“‘Around,' he says.”

“Because I wasn’t quite sure, with all the noise you were making—”

“Oh, pfassk off.”

“—and I wanted to make sure it wasn’t too prosaic for your varied tastes, General—”

“Would you shut  _ up,”  _ Hux groaned, elbowing Ren in the chest to very little effect. Ren just snickered and nibbled at his neck a little. For a moment there was just comfortable silence.

“I see what you mean,” Ren said abruptly. “About watching someone’s first time. It’s… I like it too.”

Hux had no idea how his body still had the energy to blush, but there he was. “Who said that was my first time?” he murmured, deliberately not thinking too loudly. (He hoped.)

Ren stilled behind him, and Hux wished he could see that expressive face but he didn’t dare move just yet. He still felt it when Ren scowled. “Son of a—”

Then, just as suddenly, Ren relaxed, snorting. “You lying bastard.”

“Yes, fine, all right,” Hux said, smirking despite himself. Bloody Force users. “That one  _ was  _ new to me.”

“No kidding.” One arm snaked over Hux’s back to roll him closer. “I’ve never heard you that loud.”

“I was caught off guard. Don’t get used to it.”

“How do you know?” That damn smirk was audible, especially pressed against Hux’s shoulder like that. “Maybe you just really like it. We should test this.”

“No testing,” Hux warned, even as he arched a little toward Ren’s encircling arms. “You won’t win, I promise.”

“Mm, so you don’t want me to do it again?”

“I did  _ not  _ say that.”

“You know, I’m surprised. I thought for sure that it was too ‘basic’ for you to have missed.”

“Oh, shut up, Ren.”


End file.
